You Oughta Know
by Pink Leopard
Summary: Wufei is visited by two women who want his head on a platter. The tug-of-war has started but who will Wufei choose? Songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor do I own "You Oughta Know". Please don't sue me. You won't get a lot out of it.  
  
Author's note: WARNING: Cuss alert. If you don't like swearing, don't read this.  
  
You Oughta Know  
  
By: Pink Leopard  
  
Wufei sat on a chair in the middle of the living room. He had a thick book glued to his nose. He was about to turn a page when he heard music playing in the back room. All at once it was quiet. Wufei set the book down on the coffee table and got up to see who was there. All of a sudden Sally enter the room wearing a pink cocktail dress with a microphone in one hand. The only thought that went through Wufei's head was: What the hell? Sally plugged the microphone into a speaker and began.  
  
// I want you to know // // That I'm happy for you // // I wish nothing but // // The best for you both //  
  
Wufei shook his head. What the hell is going on? Maybe it's another one of Maxwell's jokes.  
  
// An older version of me // // Is she perverted like me // // Would she go down on you in a theater //  
  
Wufei backed away a little. I don't even want to think about that.  
  
// Does she speak eloquently // // And would she have your baby // // I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother //  
  
.  
  
// 'Cause the love that you gave wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide // // NO! // // And every time you speak her name does she how you told me that you'll hold me until you die, 'til you die // // Well you're still alive! //  
  
By now Wufei was hiding behind the couch covering his head. He was pretty surprised she wasn't throwing things at him.  
  
// And I'm here to remind you // // Of the mess you left when you went away // // It's not fair to deny me // // Of the cross I bear that you gave to me // // You, you, you // // OUGHTA KNOW! //  
  
Oh God, just go away. Wufei pocked his head above the back of the couch. Before Sally could utter another word Meiran came out of nowhere and pushed Sally down. "Nataku?." Meiran was wearing a red cocktail dress. She picked up the microphone and glared at Wufei. Oh shit...  
  
// You seem very well // // Things look peaceful // // I'm not quite as well // // I thought you should know //  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
// Did you forget about me? // // Mr. Duplicity // // I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner //  
  
Wufei couldn't help but wonder: What are you talking about?  
  
// There was a slap in the face // // How quickly I was replaced // // And are you thinking of me when you fuck her //  
  
O_O Okay..  
  
// 'Cause the love that you gave wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide // // NO! // // And every time you speak her name does she know how you told me that you'll hold until you die, 'til you die // // Well you're still alive! //  
  
Before Meiran could continue Wufei ran up to her and hugged her. "Nataku." Meiran dropped the microphone. Wufei kissed her lips softly and whispered: "Why would I want anyone else but you?" Meiran smiled and hugged him back. She nuzzled her nose into his shoulder. Sally picked up the microphone. Rage was written all over her face. She jacked up the volume on the speaker.  
  
// AND I'M HERE TO REMIND YOU // // OF THE MESS YOU LEFT WHEN YOU WENT AWAY! // // IT'S NOT FAIR TO DENY ME // // OF THE CROSS I BEAR THAT YOU GAVE TO ME! // // YOU, YOU, YOU // // OUGHTA KNOW! // Wufei woke up with a start. His head was pounding. He rolled over and checked his alarm clock. It was still 5:00 am. He decided to get up. After a dream like that he didn't want to go back to sleep. He turned on his radio.  
  
// 'Cause the joke that you made in the bed that was me and I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes // // And you know it! // // And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it // // WELL CAN YOU FEEL IT? //  
  
Wufei grabbed the pillow off of his bed and pulled it over his head. Must drown it out. I can't hear you.  
  
// Well I'm here to remind you // // Of the mess you left when you went away // // It's not fair to deny me // // Of the cross I bear that you gave to me // // You, you, you // // Oughta know! //  
  
Author's note: Thanks for you're patience with me. This is me first songfic so bear with me here. Well I hope you liked it. Don't you think he shoulda turned off the radio though? 


End file.
